Secrets: Rewritten
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: A rewritten version of another of my stories. Summary: LIfe sucks for Danny. But sometimes, the best way to vent is to listen to someone else describe your life in a song. Rated due to brief mention of suicide.


**Alrighty then!**

**I know I should be updating my other stories, but I really need to get this **_**off my chest. **_**(Ha, did any of you get the reference? Cookies to whoever did! XD)**

**So anyway, some of you my recognize this :p**

**If you don't lemme explain:**

**Basically, my favorite song currently is 'Secrets' by One Republic. So me being the obsessive fan I am, immediately linked this to Danny Phantom XD**

**Anyway, so I wrote a song fan-fic, and it turned out okay. But, I saw how I could improve it, so here it is:**

**SECRETS, RE-WRITTEN!**

**Some scenes I took from the original story I wrote, while others are brand new once I gained a better understanding of the lyrics :p**

**Disclaimer!: One Republic owns… themselves… I guess… and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**...**

**Key:**

_Italics = Song_

Normal print = Story

_Italics __**bold italics **__italics = Part of lyric being experienced in story_

_**bold = Danny's thoughts!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Life sucks for Danny Fenton. Whether it's having to deal with the Box Ghost, Dash, or pop quizzes, something's always going wrong for him. But sometimes, the simplest ways to express yourself involves listening to someone pretty much explain your life in a song.

* * *

><p><em>I need another story,<em>

_Something to get off my chest_

...

Danny closed the cover of his English notebook, it's pages filled with stories of an unnamed superhero who always did the right thing and _never_ made mistakes. Each story was modeled after Danny's alter-ego, at the suggestion of Jazz for mental therapy.

"It's didn't work." Danny said simply, before getting up and walking away from the book.

_..._

_My life gets kind of boring,_

_Need something that I can confess_

...

Get up. Fight ghosts. Get dressed. Eat. Fight ghosts. Go to school. Get shoved in locker. Fight ghosts. Be late for class. Get detention. Fight ghosts. Get another detention. Go home. Fight ghosts. Go to bed. Fight ghosts. Repeat the next morning.

_**'**_**Even being a teenage superhero, my life gets kind of boring.' **Danny thought glumly as he capped the thermos he had just used to recapture the Box Ghost. **'Maybe if I told my parents that I was… no, that wouldn't work.' **Shaking his head, Danny shot off, ready to begin patrol again.

_..._

_Till all my sleeves are stained red,_

_From all the truth that I've said_

...

Danny, in ghost form, smacked against a brick wall. His hands suddenly felt wet, and when he looked down he saw ectoplasm running down from his haz-mat sleeve, staining it green.

"That's what I get for telling Ember what she looks like in the future." He muttered as he looked up to see the very ticked off ghost rocker. "I get a beating from all the truth that I've said_._"

_..._

_Come by it honestly I swear,_

_**Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink**__, so_

...

"_Relax,_ guys, I'm perfectly fine." Danny said, putting on his signature confident grin, making his slightly worried friends relax. "I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes to start patrol once I drop my homework off at my house."

Turning away from his waving friends, Danny started down the street. After turning a corner, he finally let the grin slide off his face and settle into a tired frown. Sub-consciously, Danny looked up at the top of the highest building in Amity Park (which was right above him) before setting off again down the street.

_..._

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

...

"Mom? Dad? I've got something to tell you." Danny took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs with his sister, Jazz.

"What's wrong, honey?" Maddie asked, curious. She gave Jazz a look saying, _'What did you do to your brother?'_

Jazz raised her hands defensively in front of her. "I didn't do anything. Danny wants to tell you something, that's all. He talked to me first, and I'm supporting him completely." Danny shot a grateful glance at his sister before also speaking.

"It's just… I'm so sick of having to come home late, or fail in school, or getting in trouble when it's really not my fault."

_..._

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

...

"So I've decided to tell you guys the truth about what's been going on this whole time."

_..._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

...

"I'm not going to lie anymore. Not this time_. _Not any other." Danny declared, taking another deep breath.

_..._

_Don't care if critics never jump in line,_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

...

"See, one reason I haven't told you guys before is because some people would hate me then, but at this point, I've really gone pass caring." Danny explained. "So, I'm telling now."

"Quit stalling." Jazz gently teased.

_..._

_My God, amazing how we got this far._

_It's like were chasing all those stars,_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

...

"So… you told your parents everything?" Tucker asked as he and his two best friends lay chilling on the front steps of FentonWorks.

"Well… not everything. Like, Dan and Danielle and Clockwork are stories to be told another day, but I did tell them about Vlad." Danny sighed contentedly. "Having my parents not only accept me but also to hear them diss Vlad… I feel like I'm the king of the world!"

"Don't let it get to your head, Mr. Celebrity." Sam teased.

_..._

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems we could solve_

...

"Why do you save people, Mr. Phantom?" A reporter asked to the rather nervous looking Danny Phantom. After saving another bus full of kids, Danny found himself bombarded by reporters. Realizing hehad been asked a question, Danny hurried to answer.

"Uh… well… when I was still alive, everyday I watched on the news how there had been accidents and how people had died. And since I also died in an accident…" There was the sound of several pencils scribbling down this information. "I just felt like giving people the chance I never got, you know? Just… trying to solve mankind's greatest problems." Looking a little embarrassed, Danny reached up to rub his neck just as his ghost sense went off.

"Uh… gotta go!" He shouted before slipping into the ground.

_..._

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

...

"It's pretty cool how so many songs fit my… 'situation' of being half-dead." Danny mused as he listened to some of his music on his iPod. "Of course, their usually talking about how their hearts got broken."

_..._

_Singing straight to cold?_

_**I don't really like my flow**__, no, so_

...

He was always finding faults in himself and his choices. No matter how hard Danny's friends tried to convince him, the halfa was completely full of self-hatred. The fact that he could turn into Dan also didn't really help…

_..._

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect lie._

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

...

"So… any questions?" Danny asked his stunned parents. Maybe he really _should _have waited on telling his parents he was Danny Phantom…

_..._

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

...

"… or are you a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" Spectra hissed as she pinned Danny against a wall.

"Both! uh… neither! I don't know!" Danny cried as he squirmed against the female ghosts' grip.

_..._

_Got no family_

_I can blame_

...

"I'll never blame you again, Jazz." Danny promised his sister as they rode home together in the Specter Speedster after the events of 'Secret Weapons'.

And this was a promise he was willing to keep to the death.

_..._

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_..._

_FLASHBACK:_

_"_Please!" Danny begged, still in Phantom form trapped in a ghost net, as his parents shadows loomed over him. "I'll tell you everything! Just… just don't…"

_..._

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect lie._

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

...

"Sorry Dad." Danny said, shrugging sheepishly next to his sobbing father. "But I really do hate Fenton Toast."

_..._

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect lie._

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away._

_..._

_FLASHBACK:_

"Um… my spiritual guardian is actually the ghost of time." Danny admitted to his eager parents, who had been asking about everything cool their son had done in his 'ghost-hunting' as a perfectly normal _human _boy. (He still hadn't told him he was half-ghost then.)

_..._

_All my secrets away_

_..._

_FLASHBACK:_

"You guys are also sorta grandparents to my technically 12-year-old female clone, Danielle. Uh… sorry I didn't tell you?" Danny smiled sheepishly before cowering in the face of full over-protective mother fury.

"YOU WERE _CLONED _AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

_..._

_All my secrets away…_

_..._

_FLASHBACK:_

"And guys… there's one last thing." Danny admitted slowly, immediately catching his parents attention. "I'm… Danny Phantom."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let you guess what happens next XD but you should know that Danny's parents DO accept him :D<strong>

**Anywho, I want to explain my reasoning behind ****one line:**

_**Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink**__, so_

"_Relax,_ guys, I'm perfectly fine." Danny said, putting on his signature confident grin, making his slightly worried friends relax. "I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes to start patrol once I drop my homework off at my house."

Turning away from his waving friends, Danny started down the street. After turning a corner, he finally let the grin slide off his face and settle into a tired frown. Sub-consciously, Danny looked up at the top of the highest building in Amity Park (which was right above him) before setting off again down the street.

**Well, I think that line applies perfectly to my version of angsty-Danny. See, in front of his friends/family, Danny always has a smile ready, since he's supposed to be the one in the group that always retains hope or whatever. (Hence how the 'wink' part applies.) While in reality, the pressure and responsibility of being the protector of **_**two **_**worlds is slowly bringing Danny down to the point of him possibly considering suicide. (You can see a hint of it in the story above. Also, this ties in with the 'I've been on the brink' part.) 'I've been on the brink' usually symbolizes as someone who is on the verge of a mental breakdown, or literally about to jump off of some type of high building.**

**So yeah, I kinda turned this song down a darker path, but all's fair in love and writing :p**

**I'm also personally pleased with this :D**

**~OHA**


End file.
